


Reverse Psychology

by E_Baker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Attempt at Humor, Bisexual, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Universe, Case Fic, Dean has a gay panic, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings, Fem!Cas, Fem!Castiel, M/M, Minor Case Fic, Other, Sam Is So Done, Slow Burn, Swearing, Teasing, cas is actually a dude, dean/cas - Freeform, dont worry about it, fuck it, god knows what season this takes place, good lord what are tags, how do you tag, shit gets a little weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Baker/pseuds/E_Baker
Summary: Castiel meets a strange woman in a bar who calls herself "Sheila". After a few drinks and some static, She decides to help him after he has a fight with Dean. Female Castiel ensues, and Dean is left confused, and Sam? Amused.





	1. Blue Hawaiian

**Author's Note:**

> So bare with me, this is pretty much my first fic that I'm hellbent on completing. Will be slow burn, and a little long maybe. I just want to clarify nothing is as it seems, and it wont be Fem!Cas/Dean. Trust me. 
> 
> Un-Beta'd, please give comments and constructive criticism. Might be re updated in previous chapter(s), will be updated daily, or even hourly. 
> 
> Some warnings for language, if you're not into it you should probably skip this fic. Eventual Destiel and possibly smut.

The night was humid, and seemed to drag on for what seemed like an eternity. This notion was in fact incorrect, as Castiel was very aware of what an eternity was, but he couldn't help but compare this time to such a human thought. He was situated in a bar, it's name vague and partially forgotten by most. Nameless, faceless, and halfway to something of a buzz; Castiel was imbibing in copious amounts of alcohol. The situation presented itself as a 'bit of a pickle' to the seraph himself. He had left the bunker in a simmering rage, after yet another spat with Dean. He was growing quite tiresome to the frequent arguments that raised over the smallest of issues. To Castiel himself, disappearing and reappearing for days on end- if not weeks; was no skin off his nose. He was hunting, adopting the lifestyle from the Winchesters and somewhat succeeding with it. However, in polar fashion to Sam's enthusiasm, Dean relentlessly bitched about the lack of calls and drop ins.

Castiel sighed, "Damn it." He mused to himself as he tipped the whiskey mix against his lips and it slid down his throat with cool nourishment. Time was fluid to him, a day was a mere second, a week akin to a minute. He had been around so long that perhaps he shouldn't feel some mild exasperation to the fact that the older Winchester didn't understand this fact.

The angel was sitting in the back corner of the bar, not wanting to be seen or spoken to. He sat quietly, sometimes peering about at the characters that presented themselves within the bar. It was fairly quiet, and the low hum of classic rock drifted through the air. Castiel wondered if Dean had ever frequented this bar himself.

It was happening again. The recurrent thoughts of Dean. This had been occurring more frequently and it was somewhat of a bother to Castiel. He was supposed to be an Angel, pure, and un-committing to humans. A guide, an omnipresent figure. However, over the past few years he had grown fond of humans, particularly the ones in his charge, and even more notably- Dean. Castiel shook his head and sipped at his drink again, eyes fluttering shut for a partial second. After he sent his drink down he felt a strange sensation wash over him. The air seemed to feel lighter, and fuzzy. Perhaps static? He wasn't sure. Alcohol hadn't done this before.

The bar's front door slammed open, and a figure graced across the floor, making a direct straight line to the bar. Castiel narrowed his eyes in the usual fashion, and turned slowly to watch the figure.

"I'll have the... blue Hawaiian." The figure drawled in an apparent feminine tone. The bartender eyed the woman in front of him then went to make her poison of choice. The woman then sat on a stool and swung around, crossing her legs as she did so. Leaning against the bar she looked directly at Castiel, and he froze. 

The bartender arrived with the drink, and placed it besides the woman. Without looking at him or the drink, she pulled a five dollar bill from her shirt and grabbed the drink. Hopping off the stool, she strode towards the Seraph and slid into the booth infront of him.

"Good-morning." She smirked, eyeing the 'man' in front of her.

Castiel frowned and began to unsheathe his angel blade. He was uncomfortable how she treated him familiarity. The woman tilted her head in a seemingly familiar way then leaned back.

"Put it away, I'm not here to pull any shit."

"Who the hell are you." Castiel growled, the question presented as more of a statement.

The woman rose her drink's straw to her mouth and wrapped her lips around the tip, sucking slowly. Castiel's frown deepened. She then placed the blue concoction back down and stirred at it nonchalantly with the straw.

"Just someone, and you are... Castiel?"

The angel froze, hand gripping the blade in his hand tighter and looked around. Who was this woman? How did she know him? Was she an angel or a demon? He couldn't tell, and disliked the feeling immensely. The static was more dense now, and he felt himself shiver- like a human.

"What are you? How do you know my name?"

The woman flashed a smile and crossed her legs, bouncing her foot in such a blaisé manner that Castiel did not like.

"Don't know what I am? Mean's it's workin' alright." She drawled again.

"Tell me. What are you?"

The woman shifted, "Canadian."

Castiel lunged forward and grabbed the woman by the front of her leather jacket, pulling her forward. She had no reaction to the sudden jerk of movement and gazed unaffected into Castiel's eyes. After the moment of brief tipsy-haze subsided, the angel realized he was staring into eyes almost as blue as his own. They were vaguely intoxicating. He wanted to look away but couldn't, as if he was trapped in a weird limbo. His knuckles whitened as his grasp became more firm.

"Let go of my fucking jacket, bud." The woman smiled sweetly, swearing as if it was just another common verb easily slid into polite conversation.

The angel's hand loosened and he leaned back, running a hand through his hair. The static was worse now, and he felt his temperature rising- an impossible action. His head throbbed uncharacteristically, and he was dizzy, oh so dizzy.

"That's better," She said softly, and sipped at her drink again,

"Listen Castiel, Cas? Cas. I'm no one you need to worry about. I've been keeping an eye on your perky ass for awhile now. You're a sorry sack of shit and seeing you moping around in this bar is just," She gave a short barking laugh, "Fucking pathetic."

Cas tilted his head and frowned. She mimicked him before smiling, eye's lighting up.

"I want to help you Cas. At no cost whatsoever. You've got something, someone-" Cas flinched at her words, "Someone. Aaand I'm guessing it's not reciprocated as much as you'd like."

"Who. The. Hell. Are. You." Cas whispered, low and harsh.

The woman shrugged, " Call me... Sheila. Yea, Sheila. We'll go for that one for now."

Castiel screwed up his nose and pulled at his drink, draining the rest of its contents down his throat. He gulped, his nose twitching.

"So Cas, tell me your woes and sorrows. I'm an ear, and I'll help you."

"Why should I tell you anything?" The angel jeered. He felt unbelievably frustrated by Sheila's laid back, bitchy attitude. She and Dean would get along, a match made in heaven. He gripped the table at the thought. 

Sheila shrugged and leaned in closer to Cas, peering at him across the table. She stared into his eyes, unblinking, un-yielding and the static increased. His head seemed as if it was about to implode, and he felt his mouth open- and by Father did it open.

"I cannot stop my mind from wandering to him. It is an unbelievable feat to steer my thoughts elsewhere. I can't help but think that if I had kept my previous vessel he would be interested. As accustomed as I am to having this guise I yearn to be close to him. It's such a human feeling that I find myself in utter disbelief and... hatred towards myself for letting my psyche indulge in these incongruous thoughts. They are imposing, inconvenient and inappropriate." Castiel's eyes widened as he spurted out all his thoughts to this mysterious stranger.

Sheila leaned back and raised a brow, "Get a few drinks in you and you spill not only the beans but the entirety of the contents of the fucking fridge, eh?"

Cas shook his head and leaned back. Sheila sipped at her drink and finished the contents. She then leaned out of the booth and motioned for two more drinks, presumably of her kind. The woman then slid back in and eyed up the angel.

"I can help. Easily. You ever heard of Adorno and Horkheimer?"

Cas shook his head yet again, the names were familiar, but he was unsure if this woman's pronunciation was correct.

"Human psychologists. Coined the term 'reverse psychology'. You know what that is right, or you a bit thick up top and not where it counts?"

Castiel frowned, "I am aware of that phrase, however if that latter was in referral to my-"

Sheila put up her hand and raised her brows, "I don't really want to know. Not entirely interested at this point. Give it another B-H and I'll consider it."

The angel rolled his eyes, "Continue with your...'reverse psychology'."

The woman gave a curt nod then looked up, the bartender arriving with drinks and placing them in front of the strange duo. "Okay so, reverse psychology. Let me guess, the mans "straight"." She continued, using air quotations. Cas narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, but why the-" He made a mimic of the gesture."

Sheila smiled, "If I think who you're thinking about than I'm more than sure the lad's at least bisexual, or about to be. Here's my plan," She downed her entire drink in one long swig, "Can you go invisible?"

 


	2. She's a Lady

Back at the bunker, the Winchesters sat quietly at the table in the war room. They tapped away quietly at their computers and phones alike, perhaps looking up a case. Dean threw his phone down and sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Man, I'm sick of Cas' shit." Dean drawled, rubbing his chin. Sam was about to reply to his statement before his older brother began again, "I mean, he goes off on one, God know's where, and doesn't bother to shoot a text. Like what the fuck."

Sam raised his brow, "Give him some time, you really went off at at him. You probably hurt his feelings."

"Feelings? He's a damn angel, they don't have feelings. They walk around like the douche bags they are and act like they're all top shit. I'm sick of it man!"

Sam was about to reply when his phone buzzed, "Speak of the devil, Cas just texted me." Proud at his choice of words.

Dean paused and leaned forward, crossing his arms, "What does he have to say for himself?" The younger Winchester shrugged and opened the message.

His face went from confused to worry in two seconds flat, "He's on the freeway, injured. We need to get to him." He said, shooting up from his chair. Dean followed suit and they half ran to the garage and hopped into the impala. Dean's nerves were racked, had Castiel ran into an angel? He wasn't sure, but hit the metal like a bat out of hell and sped off out the open garage doors.

"Did he say anything else?" Dean muttered as they drove along the near empty road, worry rising in this tone.

"No, It was extremely vague," Sam replied, reaching for his phone, "It says: "On main freeway, injured, dizzy, come now."

Dean frowned, "That doesn't sound like him."

Sam shrugged, "Maybe he's hurt badly."

It took around fifteen minutes before they found a figure in a trench coat huddled up near a ditch. Dean swung the impala around and hit the brakes, sending himself and his brother in a shuddering lurch forward. He hopped out of the car and ran up to the figure, placing his hand on it's shoulder. Dean gasped when it turned around, and he was met with a soft face, long messy hair, and wide blue eyes. "C-Cas?"

"Dean." Castiel replied, voice effeminate.

Dean's eyes widened, and appeared to bug out of his eyes. Sam had reached them and slid across the gravel, bending around to look at Cas. "Holy shit." He breathed. Cas turned and looked up at Sam, blinking slowly. However, his eyes did not meet her's as he was glancing down at the large clothes draped over her smaller frame. He shot a look to Dean, but he wasn't looking either. His complexion had paled compared to his usual tanned skin, and he was fixated on Castiel's profile.

"What the hell happened Cas?" Sam asked, lowering himself beside his friend.

Cas shook her head, "I am, not entirely sure. I was hunting a witch, but I guess... I'm not sure what happened..." She trailed off, the usual gravel masculinity of her previous voice now a monotone pitch of femininity.

"Let's get you back to the bunker and figure this out." Sam offered, shooting Dean another look, one that was once again, not met.

 

They drove in silence the whole way back. Castiel was curled up in the back seat, her head rested against the window and eye's cast downward. Dean shot occasional looks in his rear view mirror, eyeing up the Seraph with confusion and something else. They arrived at the bunker and Dean strode into the war room, Sam half carrying Cas behind him. The older Winchester made a beeline to the kitchen, ignoring both Cas and his brother completely. Cas sat down at the table, and leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table and resting her head in her hands.

"Cas... do you remember anything?" Sam asked, pulling up a chair beside her. She shook her head, still rested in her hands. Dean entered the room with two beers and a wet rag, approaching the two apprehensively. He slid the beer towards his brother, and kept a distance from Cas before sitting down and facing the both of them. He cracked his beer and pounded half of it back before rubbing his hand across his mouth and running it through his hair.

Castiel raised her head from her hands and leaned back, pulling at her shirts collar and fluttered her eyes before closing them. "It's so hot in here."

Sams brow quirked in confusion, "Cas.. I thought you didn't feel temperature."

Cas shrugged, in the most human way possible, "I do not feel my grace present within me. I am assuming that it is perhaps a side effect to disable me further- not that being in a woman's body hinders anything. Just that it is very uncomfortable, and so...hot." She gasped blue eye's shooting open.

Dean shifted in his seat, and Sam shot him a quick look before returning his gaze to the now very human Castiel. "I'm going to hit the books, I'll try and find us any leads." Sam said, sitting up and loping towards the library. Cas tilted her head then peered downwards, fiddling with her tie before slowly undoing it and sliding it off. Dean gulped as he watched his friend place the tie tantalizingly slow upon the table. The woman then peered towards Dean and tilted her head, "Are you okay, Dean?"

Dean gave a quick nod then sat up, "Uhm, your head, it's uh, it's bleeding Cas."

Cas frowned and reached her hand slowly up to her right temple, touching the matted hair and wet skin softly before bringing her fingers towards her face. She studied the blood on her hand and tilted her head before wincing, the pain now becoming more apparent. Dean slowly stood up and leaned over, grabbing the rag off the table and approaching Castiel very slowly. "Here, uh, look at me." The woman complied and looked up at him, blue gaze piercing his own green one, and he gulped once again. He was about to reach over and attend to his friend before dropping the rag in her lap. Cas raised a brow before picking up the rag and rubbing softly at the side of her head.

Dean grimaced and turned away reaching for his beer. "So uh, you really don't remember anything?" He asked, sitting down, away from Cas.

"No," Cas muttered, placing the bloodied rag upon the table, "All I remember is a sharp pain, then waking up on the side of the road. Then I remember looking down and I was in this form. It is all very confusing."

Dean nodded, "Uh huh."

Cas squinted briefly before grabbing at her collar and pulling it away from here, "I forgot female forms were a little more sensitive to temperature."

Dean shifted, "W-What?"

Cas rolled her eyes as she began pulling off her trench coat, "My last vessel before Jimmy was a woman, took a little more grace to suppress the physical sensitivity. Emotional sensitivity was a whole other problem, even being an angel."

The older Winchester coughed, "W-w-wha-at?" he stuttered, eyes widening at the thought of Castiel being a woman prior to their knowing of one another.

"She was a devout woman, far from being a nun, but devout. Jimmy's bloodline of course. I was fond of her, I just wish I didn't subject her to certain things." She continued, throwing the trenchcoat onto the table and beginning to pull off the blazer always worn underneath. Dean shifted again and crossed his arms as Cas began to speak again, "Her name was Elizabeth, she was a good woman. Never really objected to the missions I embarked on. I guess she dealt with what she saw by the places we traveled. People in her time and location rarely strayed from the continent they were born on, but she deeply enjoyed Rome and Egypt. She always asked if she could see more of the world, but our time together was short."

Castiel had begun to unbutton her dress shirt when Sam entered before coughing and throwing up his hands, "Uh Cas!" He exclaimed after throwing up his hands in front of his face, having been almost subjected to a full frontal. Dean stayed frozen staring at Castiel, eyes beginning to wonder south out of habit.

Cas stopped at the third button that would bare all and tilted her head, "What?" Sam shifted uncomfortably and peeked out of his hands.

He couldn't see anything then dropped them, "You um, can't uh... I mean..."

Cas rolled her eyes, "Sam, I regret to inform you and squander your world view on woman but breasts aren't in the slightest sexual in any way shape or form." The younger Winchester grimaced and turned to Dean mouthing "Help."

Dean coughed and snapped out of his slight daze, "Yeah well, it's not exactly appropriate for you to...uh..." Dean's trail of thought wavered.

"I understand that in today's society it's taboo for women to take off their shirts in front of men, but I am sweltering in this heat and I refuse to deal with _that nonsense_. " The last two words came out as a frustrated growl.

Sam shifted and turned to Dean, "Okay that's our cue to call Charlie."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea I'm fucking dragging Charlie into this. What a babe. Who's better to deal with a lady Cas than our favorite lesbian feminist.
> 
> #bringherback


	3. Empresses New Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are titles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but have a Charlie, and some very disgruntled Dean.

"Oh. My. God." Charlie squeaked upon the sight of a very female Cas. She was promptly called soon after Cas full on stripped in the middle of the war room and Sam and Dean had fled to the library. It was an uncomfortable situation enough, but no one had signed up to watch their best friend re-enact a striptease that would put the girl from the 'Cherry Pie' music video to shame.

Cas was sitting in the war room with her trench coat draped around her like a blanket, and was reading a book regarding Curses and Hexes. She lifted her head ever so slightly towards Charlies voice and gave a small smile.

"Okay so like, when you guys called me I didn't know what to expect, but she's cute!" Charlie rambled on, strolling up to Castiel and bending down beside her.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, "So um... you brought some spare clothes right?"

Charlie nodded, "I brought I bunch actually, like almost a full suitcase full. I don't know what your style is outside of trench-coats and suits, so I brought a bit of everything!"

Castiel frowned and looked up towards the Winchesters, "I don't see how this is nessceary, I much prefere not dying of heat exhaustion."

Dean rolled his eyes, "You're such a drama queen, shut up and put on some damn clothes."

Charlie frowned and was on Dean's ass like a fly to honey, "You can't talk to a lady like that! She's done nothing to you!"

Sam smirked and turned to Dean who was slowly turning red, "Oh c'mon, it's Cas!" He exclaimed, throwing out a hand in the former angel's direction. Castiel frowned in response, eyes narrowing to a glare that would have him dead- if glares killed.

Charlie stuck out her tongue and turned to Cas, placing a hand on her knee, "Don't listen to that jerk. Now let's get you some clothes and montage that bitch! What's your favourite color?"

Castiel smirked as she looked down to Charlie, before giving Dean some serious side-eyes, "Green."

\--

Sam tapped away furiously on his keyboard, searching the web far and wide for anything on Cas' current situation. He scrolled through the boundless amount of pages on Google, but couldn't find anything that really specified Cas' ordeal. Even the books in the bunker were proving to be of no help, he assumed. 

Dean was left with the task of sifting through the seemingly endless amounts of lore within the library, but he hadn't made a sound or exclaimed that he had found something. Sam presumed he was sulking, or drinking. He sort of understood why his brother found this situation uncomfortable. Sam, on the other hand, was indifferent, as this was just another side effect of another case. He wasn't the one half way through visiting 'Jim Bean' and having a serious gender turned identity crisis. Sam smirked at himself, it really was a curious turn of events.

Charlie soon made it apparent that she had re-entered the room as she was playing some upbeat song on her phone, and making a ruckus as she bounded down the stairs. She swung on the door frame to the war room and stumbled in.

"You guys wouldn't believe this!" She laughed, bouncing her red hair about.

Sam raised a brow and closed his laptop, "Oh?"

Charlie grinned and turned around, motioning Castiel in. A pair of heels clacked on the hardwood floor, and Cas appeared in a very modern- very feminine get up. Sam's brows raised as far as they would go, and he covered his mouth, in utter disbelief. He wasn't sure if the situation was comical or something akin to attractive. No shame there, but it was confusing. He looked at Dean just within his peripheral vision- awaiting a reaction.

"Right?" Charlie said in a lilted tone, "Spent most of the time teaching her how to walk in the damn things! It took a few 'Yonce songs and some Missy Elliot but she got the hang of it."

Dean was standing the door way and gasped, almost inaudibly. Charlie shot him a smile that was completely ignored as he stared at Cas. H-She, was wearing jeans tighter than a nun and a dark green shirt that was travelling a little to far south for him not to notice. is hand clenched at his side, unbeknownst to the others in the room.

"Okay now slay it Hunty!" Charlie laughed, giving Cas a little push. The brunette lost her balance for a second before straightening herself. She looked down at her feet then strutted forward. It wasn't run-way worthy, but good enough considering she hadn't worn anything besides dress shoes during her time as a male. Straightening herself back up, she slid a hand onto her waist before turning her head to Charlie and tilting it in her usual fashion, as if asking if it was done correctly.

Sam coughed, "Okay well um, nice Cas."

"Shoes aren't very...practical." Dean replied hoarsely.

Charlie frowned, and Cas turned around mimicking the frowns that had been so common during the ordeal before throwing up her leg on the table. It was uncharacteristic of her, but no one paid attention, as all eyes were on her long legs, "They may be impractical for running, but I can assure you the material used is _tight_ and offers surprisingly good ankle support. The heel can also cause damage if need be." The ex-seraph mused.

Charlie clapped her hands together and Sam laughed, shaking his head. Dean gulped.

  
\--

The evening wore on, and the quartet sat in the war room, as per the usual. Sam on his computer, Charlie on her own, and Dean on his phone. A pattern was rising, mainly of uncertainty. Castiel, however, was leaning on the table with a bored expression. Time passed and she sighed, fidgeting with the low collar of her shirt. She continued sighing, fidgeting, and drumming her fingers on the table. Castiel was so uncomfortable. The clothes too tight, or not tight enough, the fabric shifted against her form and irritated her deeply. It had been such a long, exhausting day and a half, and her patience was wearing thing. Just she just have to put up with this?

"Okay you know what? How about you do something productive." Dean growled, lowering his book. The slight noises emanating from Castiel's direction was starting to rub on his nerves- all the wrong ones. 

Cas leaned forward, hands gripped on the table, "Like what?"

Dean shrugged and resumed looking at his book, hiding the beginnings of a blush, "Research? Reading? I don't know drink a damn beer for Christ's sake!"

Cas flinched and slowly stood up, turning to the kitchen and walking away. Charlie shot a frown from over her laptop and continued tapping, deciding that it'd be best to keep it quiet. Dean watched as his best friend 'flounced' away. God, that was such a weird word to describe him- her-him? her. He shook his head and focused more on the worlds in front of him. They all seemed to run on into each other, and he was growing weary and tired. It was too much, this whole ordeal. He was mentally exhausted, and dared not to think about the physical side of things that were beginning to occur to his body.  
  


'Fuck.' He thought to himself.

 


	4. Mirrors and Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More is revealed, and alcohol makes a guest appearance- again.

The stairs up to the bunkers living quarters creaked, and shoes clacked softly across the tiled floor. Their inhabitants worn and walked in skillfully. Hips swayed in a rhythm like a pendulum, and hair tick-tocking like a clock. Castiel had bypassed the kitchen altogether and was headed straight to 'her room'. She entered with a 'huff' and stalked into the bathroom off to the right from the entrance.

She leaned towards the mirror and stared with intent, before tapping it three times. Her reflection no longer became her own, as who replaced it was a very masculine Castiel.

"Who fucking knew they were so...irritating." The female Cas groaned.

Castiel frowned from the other side of the mirror, "This is the only way we could do this, I'm not completely comfortable with you being so uncharacteristically like me around them."

Sheila, the female appearing 'Cas', rolled her eyes, "I don't appreciate you rolling around in me either. It's not even in the fun way."

"I don't understand why you won't let me completely assume all control," Cas replied from the mirror, "You're minor outbursts are nothing like me."

Sheila shrugged in reply, "I just really hate how that Dean carries on. He's such a fucking dumbass."

Cas' hand shot out of the mirror and grabbed her by the neck, pulling her towards himself and lightly pressing her nose against the reflective surface, "You asked to help me, this is how you help me, although I'm trying _very hard_ to see how you are being of use to me."

The woman bared her teeth, "'Cause you're a bloody dumbass as well. You need sex appeal, you know the plan."

  
Castiel froze and loosened his grip, becoming more slack in his arm, "How does this work again exactly? I am not feeling any particular benefits of this- deal."

Sheila rolled her eyes with a smile, "If he thinks you're a woman, and still more or less the same attitude wise, personality, similar look yadda yadda- then when it goes far enough and you're presenting as a man again, it'll be easier for him to make the transition from Cas puss to being down for angel sausage."

"You're so crude," Castiel spat, "What exactly do you get from this?"

Sheila winked, "Maybe I get off on it, maybe it's part of a bigger picture, maybe I just have nothing better to do with my time."

Cas shook his head and released Sheila, half tossing her back as he did so. He crossed his arms and looked away from her; a scowl appearing on his face, "I still do not understand. How am I supposed to control you when you keep overriding my control completely."

"You're a social mess Cas, plus, when things get more interesting, you'll be able to feel it _all_."

"Pardon me?" Was the wide eye reply.

Sheila smirked, "Oh yea buddy, I mean, you're so uncomfortable in those clothes, imagine how _comfortable_ you'll be when they're off and you can feel hands travellin-"

"Quiet." Cas snapped, cutting her off. 

Sheila leaned back and narrowed her eyes, smirk still on her face, "Trust me Cas, you and I are going to have a blast. Then before you get blasted; I'll be on my merry way whilst your man mines for marmite."

Castiel blanched, "You are so boorish. I don't speak like that."

"You're right. Get back in here Angel, we're not done here."

Castiel raised his index finger, "What if one of the Winchesters- or Charlie catch on?"

"Oh Fuck off, I'm a brilliant actor, was in a porno once actually, if I remember it correctly it was called Casa-"

"I don't care." Cas cut off again. The mirror then began to wave, and Castiel's tendrils of Grace escaped from it before flowing into Sheila. The female Cas was back intact, and her eyes glowed as 'she' settled back in. The woman leaned towards the mirror and narrowed her eyes, "Do not fuck around."

"I love it when you swear." The mirror's reflection replied.

* * *

 

Castiel slid back into the war room with half a bottle of whiskey, lightly rotating it in her hand as she sat down. She then opened and sniffed the contents with curiosity, before screwing up her nose and placing the bottle down. Cas rarely drank, there wasn't much point to it, and now that he was human he was sure to get hammered by a few sips. The voice in the back of his mind, Sheila, groaned. 

_'Oh chill out you baby, my tolerance could floor an Irish man.'_

Cas rolled her eyes and sat staring at the bottle, ignoring the stares eliciting from the Winchester across from her.

Dean raised his brows, as he had been watching her intently as soon as she had entered the room, "Where did you get that?" Cas sure as hell didn't drink, human, woman, whatever or not.

"Top cabinet behind the flour." Cas mused, continuing to stare at the dark liquid that swirled in the bottle.

Sam let out a short laugh, "So that's where he hides it!"

Charlie closed her laptop and made a hand grabbing gesture, "Gimme!" She said. Castiel obliged and slid the bottle towards her friend. The red head then picked up the bottle and gave a quick swig, making a face as she did so. "How do you drink this?"

Dean shrugged before copying Charlie's previous gesture, "Been drinkin' it so long it's like water."

Sam shot Dean a quick frown, "That's called alcoholism, Dean."

Cas smirked, leaning back in her chair. She eye'd Dean with a challenging look. 

"What? You can't judge me you're the one that dug it out." Dean said, eyeing up the ex angel. He then slid the bottle in her direction. He didn't expect her next move, as it seemed to be expertly executed. She had shot out a hand and caught it at the neck, and in one fluid motion she brought it up to her lips, pounding back two swallows before setting it back down. Charlie and Sam laughed at the obvious attempt of Cas suppressing a reaction. Dean leaned over and grabbed the bottle, taking two swigs of his own before setting it back down with a challenging smile.

' _Sheila, you are treading dangerous waters_ ,' Castiel thought to herself.

' _Wait for it-_ ' Was the reply from the back of her mind.

"Ooo are we doing a drinking game?" Charlie grinned, reaching towards the bottle.

_'Bingo'_

"This doesn't seem like a good idea, especially for you Cas, you're human now." Sam said, eyeing up the bottle with apprehension.

Cas was about to reply before Dean cut in, "What? Let him drink Sammy, he's the one who thinks he's tough shit."

"She, Dean. I am currently a female, and I'd respect it if you used the correct pronouns."

Dean raised a brow, and Sam interjected before the imminent heated discussion even started, "Alright so first person to tap out loses, last person standing, or sitting, or I guess- breathing; wins."

"Let's up the stakes," Charlie grinned, a gleam in her eye, "Last place, has to make breakfast. Third has to do Second places' research, and Second place has to accept First places' bragging rights until the next challenge. First place, gets that old bottle of God-knows-what in that cabinet in the library."

 _'I admire this girls pep, if we both weren't so focused on fly boy over there, I'd be booting you out and having my way with her._ ' Sheila laughed, causing Cas to flinch.

"What?!" Dean spluttered at the mention of the mystery bottle.

"I know you've been eyeing it up since you found the place, because I have too!" Charlie cackled, clapping her hands together with ardor.

The sides of Castiel's lips quirked upwards, "I am sure I would obtain a lot of money selling that alcohol on the internet."

Sam let out a volley of laughter and Charlie rested a hand on the brunettes shoulder, "I like your enthusiasm Cas!" She chirped. Dean on the other hand, narrowed his eyes and grabbed the bottle. He hated being challenged to his lifestyle, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let some weird witch chick-induced messed up Cas win at his own game. What did he have to lose? Cas would be gone before he.... _She_ even started. Charlie wouldn't be far behind and Sam would hold out his own until passing out. Dean had the ancient mystery booze in the bag.

"You're on." He growled, reaching for the whiskey.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think by this point you can tell I enjoy booze and drinking games.
> 
> I wonder how skunked the Winchesters and Co will be... and I wonder what will ensue when there is only two left standing? ;)
> 
> Drinking Game update will be either tomorrow the 27th or the 28th.


End file.
